The Mummy: Rise Of The Aztec
Alert! This page is a work of fan fiction!" This article is an entire piece of fan-fiction that is entitled a page due to its' cult following among the Mummy fans after the release of the Mummy, the third version. However, it was later revealed to be a hoax and fan fiction. Please discuss major or controversial changes on the talk page. ''The Mummy: Rise Of The Aztec '' and or ''Rise Of The Aztec ''is the fourth instalment of the Brendan Fraser Mummy Movies which began in 2001 as an extended reboot of the original 30's Monster Movie Classic. It is scheduled for release in 2014 at theaters everywhere and is one again directed by Rob Cohen who brought the previous the Tomb Of The Dragon Emperor and is written by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. It stars Brendan Fraser reprising his classic role of Rick O'Connell, Maria Bello who first appeared as Evelyn O-Connell in Tomb reprises the role originally given to Rachel Weisz, John Hannah returns as Jonathen Carnahan, Luke Ford as the O'Connell son Alex and the film introduces a new cast including Jeremy Irons as the Cursed Aztec Eagle Soldier, David Ryall as the second main antagonist whom is the leader of the Spaniards whom abduct Rick, Alex and amnesiac woman Patricia (Portrayed by Scarlett Johanssen) into the Amazon in search of the Aztec Mummy. The Aztec Mummy who serves as the primary antagonist is played with relish by Antonio Banderas. The film also features Bryce Dallas Howard as Alex O' Connell's fiance Maria Derlito whom is abducted alongside Evelyn O Connor and pe slave drive of Peru whilest Jonathen is stuck as one of the undead after stealing the diamond chalice made of Aztec gold. Plot The Year is 1950 and the O'Connells following the publishing of another book: Tomb Of The Dragon Emperor have taken to the adventure trade again. Alex however has disbanded from them following the death of his love Lin. He however, while in Borneo fell in love with Enviromental Researcher Maria Derlito (Bryce Dallas Howard). He proposes to her and soon finds the engagement under trouble. Jonathan has disappeared and his father Rick and mother Evelyn have taken off on a rescue mission, which includes bringing Alex home. They however are separated and abducted. Rick by a group of Spaniards looking for the lost Aztec gold unaware of the evil Spaniard before them who has became a living mummy. Eve ends up in a female slave trade by Peruvians whom are planning an enormous sacrifice in the future days to appease the mummy. Note it is likely this film will never be released but instead a reboot in 2016, but there is a chance it will be in the same timeline.(the timeline where all the movies take place) Cast *Brendan Fraser as Rick O'Connell **Is returning to action in Peru *Maria Bello as Evelyn O'Connell **Maria is still playing Eve, but it has been rumoured that Eve will be played by Rachel Weisz again. *Luke Howard as Alex O'Connell **Little information has been mentioned, but he has been confirmed to be in the movie along with his onscreen parents. *Scarlet Johannson as Patricia Valmont **Amnesiac captive of the Spaniards whom is a renowned psychic who lost her fiance, she ends up the final love interest of Alex O'Connell *Bryce Dallas Howard as Maria Derlito **Enviromentalist and Fiance of Alex o'Connell, She betrays them and aligns with the Mummy and the sacrificing Peruvians *John Hannah as Jonathen Carnahan *David Ryall as Sir Richard Bishop **Leader of the Spaniards and Second Primary Antagonist *Antonio Banderas as Imperio **The Aztec Mummy and primary antagonist of the film *Maya Rudolph as Penny Steels **Sir Richard Bishop's spy and Teritary antagonist